Feathered Cap
.]] Feathered Cap, also known as Feathered Hat, Feather Hat , or Plumed Hat, is a recurring hat in the Final Fantasy series. It is normally a low to mid-rank piece of equipment. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Feathered Cap is a high-rank hat usable by all classes but Monk, White Mage, and their upgrades. It only appears in the PSP and iOS remakes in the Lifespring Grotto. It provides +4 Defense, +1 Weight, and +9 Evasion. Final Fantasy III The Feathered Hat is a mid-rank hat equippable by all Jobs in the DS version. It provides +10 Defense, +16 Magic Defense, and +2 Speed. It can be bought in Duster for 8,000 (NES)/6,000 (DS) gil. Final Fantasy IV Feathered Cap, originally translated as the Leather Cap, is a low-rank hat equippable by most of the cast. It provides +2 Defense, +3 Magic Defense, -4 Evasion, +3 Magic Evasion, +5 Strength, and protects against Confuse. It can be bought for 330 gil at Troia. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Feathered Cap returns in the sequel of ''Final Fantasy IV. It can be equipped by every characters. It can only be be dropped by Rukh found in the Eblan area. It has a defense of 2, magic defense of 3, evasion of -4, and magic evasion of 3. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Feathered Cap returns as a helmet, giving all bonuses that it did in ''Final Fantasy IV except the +5 Strength and protection against Confusion. It can be bought for 330 gil. ''Final Fantasy V Plumed Hat is a low-ranked hat that provides +2 Defense, Weight, and Magic Defense, and +5 Magic Evade. It can be bought in Karnak and Crescent for 350 gil or stolen from Calofisteri or Tonberry. Final Fantasy VI Plumed Hat is a headgear used by everyone but Umaro. It grants +14 Defense and +9 Magic Defense. It can be purchased at South Figaro, Gau's Father's House, Mobliz, and Nikeah, stolen from Merchant, and is initially equipped on Strago, Relm, and Gogo. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- The Feather Cap is an accessory that allows HP, MP, and AP to break up to triple the maximum limit. The Feather Cap can be acquired in a chest in mission 4-3-2. The Magic Pot encountered in mission 10-2-3 will ask Zack to attack using: Jump, Fira, Gravity, and Assault Twister. The first time done Magic Pot drops the Magic Pot Tricks that adds the Magic Pot summon in the DMW, but the second time it will drop either a Feather Cap or Doc's Code. When used as a Materia Fusion ingredient it adds HP+10% to the resulting Materia. Final Fantasy IX The Feather Hat is a low-rank hat used by everyone except Steiner, Amarant, and Freya. It provides +7 Magic Defense, +1 Spirit, and increases the user's Wind-elemental damage. It can be bought for 200 gil in Dali and Black Mage Village, and teaches the abilities Add Status and Bright Eyes. Final Fantasy XII The Feathered Cap is a low to mid-rank Mystic Armor hat that requires 25 LP to use and costs 1,900 gil to buy at Rabanastre and Jahara after the events in Tomb of Raithwall. It provides +18 Magic Resistance and +5 Magic. It can also be obtained as part of the Traveler's Garb set at the bazaar by selling five Water Stones, two Braid Wools, and two Tanned Hides and the set can be bought for 3,280 gil. The bazaar set can be acquired much earlier than the hat is available at shops. In the ''International Zodiac Job System version, Feathered Cap can be equipped by the White Mage, Red Mage, Black Mage, and Mononofu. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Plumed Hat, known as Feather Cap in the PlayStation version, is a low-ranked hat that grants +16 HP and +5 MP. It is bought in Chapter 1 for 500 gil. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Feather Cap is the weakest hat in the game, providing a mere +2 Weapon Defense and +4 Magic Resistance, and not teaching any abilities. It can be purchased from any town for 297 gil when the town has been liberated and 315 gil from occupied towns. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The Plumed Hat is the weakest hat in the game, providing only +2 Defense and +5 Resistance. It can be bought for 100 gil in the shop and is sometimes a reward for completing missions without breaking the Law. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Feathered Hat is a mid-ranked headgear that can be used by any race and gender. It provides 37 defense at level 1 and 77 defense at level 30, and has one empty slot. It can be created for 450 gil by using up three Fine Leathers, five White Dusts, and one Phoenix Down. When turned into a jewel, a level 3-9 Feathered Hat makes a Vegetarium, level 10-19 makes an Anti-Time Stone 4, and level 20-30 makes an Anti-Stun Stone 6. Bravely Default Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy Plumed Hat is a level 8 hat that provides +68 Bravery. It costs 1,000 gil at the shop. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Plumed Hat returns as a level 1 Hat that provides +68 Bravery. It can be obtained by trading 700 gil. Gallery Category:Armor